Los Cuatro Elementos
by serenityvj
Summary: Que haran nuestros protagonistas con sus nuevos poderes. Aquí está mi primer fic, espero que hos guste. Dr&Hr, H


Este es mi primer fic y espero q hos juste, se lo dedico a mi novio Juan Antonio i a mi amiga Leti.

**Los nombre i los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**Capítulo 1: Juego seductor**

No lo podía aguantar más, no podía ceer lo que le estaba sucediendo, estaban los dos besándose… ¿con deseo?

Sentía sus labios ardientes, que le quemaban por dentro, no se dio ni cuenta que estaba siendo dirigida hacia la cama para finalmente caer sobre ella sin tener en cuenta q estaban mojando las sabanas de seda por qué se encontraban completamente empapados.

¿Cómo pasó todo? ¿Cuándo la situación se le escapo de las manos? ¿Cuándo… se enamoró de él?

Intentó recordar.

Estaban en el tren, se dirigieron a realizar su séptimo i último curso en Hogwarts. Y ahí se podían ver, el trío de oro. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Estaban en uno de los vagones, conversando sobre como les había sentado el verano. Pero algo interrumpió su animada conversación, más bien alguien. Unos ojos grises, una piel pálida y una melena rubia que le llegaba casi a los hombros hicieron acto de presencia.

-Vaya, ¿quién tenemos aquí? Cara rajada Potter, Pobretón Weasley y Sangre sucia Granger, ¿Qué gran honor!-

-¡Vete de aquí Malfoy!- digo Harry.

-Mejor vete Malfoy, que de sólo verte nos entran ganas de partirte la cara- digo un enojado Ron.

"Se ve guapísimo" ese era el pensamiento de Hermione cuándo vio entrar a Malfoy en su compartimiento, ni siquiera atinó a entender lo que dijo, sólo podía ver ese, seguramente, escultural cuerpo que estaba tapado por esas ropas, se veía altísimo, al menos debía medir metro ochenta casi noventa como mínimo, y la ausencia del gel y sus cabellos sedosos y rubios que se podían ver esparcidos desordenadamente por su frente y nuca, hacía que aún se viera más hermoso si eso era posible.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa sangre sucia, o es que la sabelotodo de Hogwarts se quedó sin palabras?-

"¡Ya Hermione! Este tipo egocéntrico te está insultando, es tu mayor enemigo, ¡contéstale!" se reñía mentalmente.

-¿Por qué malgastar saliva respondiendo a tus insultos hurón? No hay necesidad de rebajarnos a tu nivel y tener que insultarte para poder siquiera pensar estar a la altura, como tu haces, vamos Malfoy, no te esfuerces más, ya sabemos que eres un elitista, 

racista y egocéntrico que se cree el dueño del mundo cuando ni siquiera tiene amigos de verdad- todo esto se lo dijo como aquel que da un consejo, cosa que hizo que el rubio se enojase más de la cuenta, porqué siempre era ella la que se atrevía a retarlo, como la odiaba.

-Ya veo que quieres jugar fuerte sangre sucia, ya veremos quien ríe el último- y dicho esto se fue del bajón.

Hermione sólo estaba pensando en dos palabra, sangre sucia, hacia ella esas palabras ya no tenia ningún sentido. Lo recordaba todo muy bien.

FLASH BACK

Era un día normal como todos cuando Hermione se levantó de su cama y se dispuso a desayunar como todas las mañanas, pero algo era diferente, o lo sería muy pronto.

Al entrar en la cocina se encontró ha alguien más. Era Dumbledore, ¿Qué hacía allí…?

-¿Profesor…?-

Cuando escucharon su voz todos se giraron a verla, sus padres tenían una expresión muy triste.

-Hermione,… no se ni por donde empezar,…-

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-

-Hija, tu profesor ha venido a contarte la verdad sobre…-

-…sobre quienes son tus verdaderos padres- acabó de decir Dumbledore.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Lo recordaba como si fuese ayer, la de noches que había estado en la cama sollozando sin consuelo, pero pasó el tiempo y pudo procesar correctamente toda la información que le habían dado en solo una noche, esa noche que cambió toda su vida. Ella era hija de una diosa, la diosa del fuego según le habían contado, i de un mago muy poderoso, lo que le hacía una bruja de sangre limpia muy poderosa, igual o más poderosa que el propio Voldemort, ahora sus padres ya estaban muertos y decidieron contarle toda la verdad porqué se acercaba el momento, ese en el que los cuatro elementos matasen al mago más temido de todos los tiempos.

Había cuatro elegidos, uno se sabía de antemano en la comunidad mágica, el niño que sobrevivió, Harry Potter, era el dios de la tierra, el dios más fuerte de todos. La otra diosa era la del agua, escurridiza y difícil de atrapar, ella era Ginny Weasley, la hermana pequeña de Ron. Y finalmente el dios del viento, el más audaz de todos, este aún no lo habían encontrado, por lo que ellos debían seguir buscando sin descanso.

Hermione, ella era hija de la diosa del fuego, la descendiente más directa, los otros dioses eran las reencarnaciones de los antiguos dioses, pero ella era una diosa completa , era la más poderosa y la que tenía un control total sobre sus poderes, la diosa de la pasión, capaz de volver loco de amor al hombre más frío sobre la tierra con una sola mirada, pero ella se decidió a no usar nunca este poder, porque si un hombre se enamoraba de ella era porque quería, no por la reacción de sus poderes, lo que ella no sabía era que ser la diosa de la pasión y del fuego era que, ella podía volver locos a muchos hombres, pero sólo uno, y el primero que la hiciese mujer, sería del que se enamoraría eternamente, y por más que quisiera, por más que lo intentara, no se podría olvidar de ese hombre. Sólo se podía enamorar de uno, y sería el único que ocuparía su corazón. Pero esto ella no lo sabía, pero tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

Ella era la única que sabía esa nueva información, ni Harry, ni Ginny lo sabían aún, se lo tenía que decir, tenían que encontrar al último de los dioses, y no les sobraba tiempo para andarse por las ramas, esa misma noche se lo contaría todo, i cuando Dumbledore creyese que era el momento preciso se lo contarían a todo Hogwarts.

Ya se podía ver el castillo, se estaban acercando al que sería su hogar durante todo un curso escolar, este año sería diferente, por lo menos para los prefectos, ya que dormirían el torres diferentes, y no dormirían con los de su casa, se decía que los de Griffindor dormirías con los de Slytherin y los de Huffelpuff con los de Ravenclaw, pero no se sabía la distribución.

Estando ya en Hogwarts todos se dirigían hacía el gran comedor, donde en unos minutos de podrían comer deliciosos platos. Cuando ya no quedaba nadie con hambre Dumbledore se dispuso ha hacer su anual discurso de bienvenida.

-Queridos alumnos, es para mi un honor darles la bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts i desearles mucha suerte en sus estudios. Por petición del señor Filch, se ruega que no utilicen ningún articulo de la gran tienda de los Hermanos Weasley y también queda terminantemente prohibido adentrarse al Bosque Prohibido, a no ser que sea acompañado de algún profesor. Este año el nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras es el señor Tom Rowen que ha accedido muy amablemente a ocupar esta plaza. Por último, les he de informar los nuevos cambios en la distribución de los dormitorios de los prefectos, seguidamente se anunciaran sus nuevos compañeros en la torre que hay entre la casa Griffindor y Slytherin se acomodaran Hermione Jane Granger y Draco Lucius Malfoy, …- con esto Hermione se vio atrapada, que tendría en mente ese Malfoy, por un segundo miró hacía la casa Slytherin y pudo ver directamente los ojos grises de Malfoy que la miraban desafiante, como si le estuviera advirtiendo que se preparase por lo que se le estaba a punto de caer encima, ya no pudo escuchar nada más, sólo tenía en mente el momento en el cual entrase en su nuevo dormitorio, y los sucesor que se desarrollarían.

-Ahora agradecería a Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter que se presenten de inmediato en mi despacho, con esto ya se pueden ir a sus dormitorios, buenas noches.-

No se lo podían creer, como el primer día de clase ya eran requeridos en el despacho del director, según se acordaban no habían hecho nada malo, que estaba pasando ahí. Lo que 

sucedía sólo lo sabía Hermione, pero porqué también llamaban a Malfoy, quizás él si que había hecho algo malo.

Un profesor los dirigió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore y pidió que primero entrase Hermione, a lo que esta obedeció.

-Bien señorita Granger, usted se debe estar preguntando el porqué está aquí i la he hecho entrar antes que sus amigos, la respuesta es sencilla, si desvelamos su auténtica identidad en estos momentos usted correrá un grave peligro, Voldemort ya sabe que habéis aparecido i sobretodo le teme a usted, por esa razón creo conveniente anunciar a los otros dioses, pero no a usted, prefiero que se mantenga en el anonimato-dijo Dumbledore.

-Si usted lo prefiere así, pues que así sea, la verdad es que ahora mismo dadas las circunstancias es lo mejor- dijo Hermione- pero una última casa profesor, ¿por qué ha llamado a Malfoy? Si se puede saber claro.-

-Lo he llamado por la simple razón que hemos descubierto al fin que él es el dios del viento.-

-¿Pero como? ¿Él el dios del viento?-

-Yo también me quedé sorprendido, pero así es, él es el descendiente del dios del viento, y aunque le cueste aceptarlo ahora mismo tengo la intención de anunciarle su origen y también su misión. Bueno señorita Granger creo que ya es hora de dejarles pasar a sus amigos.- digo mientras se dirigía hacia su mesa para sentarse- Una última cosa, sus amigos no le dirán nada de lo que les contaré aquí y, por supuesto, usted no les preguntará nada ni les informará de nada, su verdadera identidad ha de ser completamente secreta incluso para sus amigos. Y también quiero que vigile al señor Malfoy, por eso les he puesto en una misma torre. Eso era todo, ya puede irse a su sala común, la contraseña es _Serpengrifin_.-

Dicho esto Hermione salió del despacho del director y dejó entrar a sus amigos, se dirigió hacia la sala común que le asignaron junto ha su mayor enemigo, la sala era grande, con los distintivos de Slytherin y Griffindor, había dos puertas, en una de ella se podía ver un cartel plateado donde se leía Draco Malfoy, y en el otro, que era dorado, Hermione Granger, entró en el que debería ser su cuarto y se encontró con una habitación grandiosa, las paredes color azul (su favorito) y una cama enorme con cubiertas también de color azul.

Ya había pasado una hora, se estaban tardando mucho, supuso que lo que les estaba contando el profesor Dumbledore sería difícil de aceptar, y aún sería más difícil de aceptar que su compañero de batalla seria Draco Malfoy.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando pasa a un muy confundido Malfoy, que se dirigió hacía su habitación. La verdad, a Hermione no le sorprendió su reacción, pero lo que le 

sorprendió era que hubiese pasado sin ni siquiera insultarla, pensaba que desfogaría su rabia insultándola.

Aún no lo podía ceer, su enemigo se había convertido en compañero en su labor de exterminar el mal que rige en el mundo mágico, precisamente él, el mayor aspirante en convertirse en sucesor del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, ahora todo cambiaría seguramente.

Al ver que ya no tenía nada que hacer en la sala que compartía con el slytheriano se dirigió a su habitación, y en una cama muy cómoda se durmió entrando en su mundo de fantasías personal.

Los primeros rayos de luz sobrepasaron los cristales de la ventana de la habitación de Hermione, lo que hizo que esta se despertara después de un sueño reparador, se levantó, se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha y se cambió de ropa, una vez lista se dispuso a salir de su cuarto y cuando abrió su puerta y miró a la sala vio a un demonio con aspecto de ángel que aún no se había percatado de su presencia, pero cuando la vio le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.

-Veo que también te levantas temprano sangre sucia.- una vez dichos sus muy amables buenos días volvió a desviar su mirada hacia otra parte, hacia la nada.

Pero Hermione aún no le quitaba los ojos de enzima.

"¡¡Que ojos, que labios, que mirada, que hombre!!", si eso era, un hombre, ya no tenía nada del niño que fue anteriormente, y por lo que percibió la castaña también olía a hombre, un olor fresco.

"¡¡Hermione Jane Granger!! Se puede saber en que diablos estas pensando, no es más que Draco Malfoy el frió príncipe de Slytherin, aparta tu mirada de él". ¿Que le estaba pasando últimamente?

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo ella finalmente también desvió su mirada.

-Yo siempre me levanto a estas horas hurón, - esto hico que el Slytherin reaccionara frunciendo el ceño – lo que me sorprende es que las serpientes rastreras también se levanten temprano.-

Dicho esto se quería dirigir hacia la puerta, pero fue interceptada por una mano en su brazo que la empujó hacía la pared sintiéndose después aplastada por un cuerpo. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos lo que vio la impresionó de tal manera que no pudo decir nada, tenía los ojos grises de aquel chico mirándola a milímetros de distancia, observándola pasionalmente, ahora si que no podía retirar la mirada si él no lo hacía.

- ¿Como te atreves a hablarme así asquerosa sangre sucia? No eres digna ni de respirar el aire que yo respiro.-

Tenía que reaccionar.

-Claro que no podría respirar tu mismo aire, porque si no me intoxicaría con tu veneno de serpiente.-

¿Como podía hacer eso? mirarlo de esa forma tan desafiante, ¿como podía retarlo tan sólo con la mirada, si, ella era la única capaz de retarlo y enfrentarlo, como le gustaba hacerla rabiar.

-¿Te crees muy lista? Pues yo te voy a demostrar que no lo eres.-

-Dudo que puedas hacer lo imposible Malfoy.-

-No creas Granger, yo puedo hacer ver a las mujeres lo estúpidas que son.-

-Pero yo no soy como todas Malfoy, yo tengo dignidad y orgullo, no soy como las putitas con las que te has acostado toda tu vida...-

Pero no pudo continuar, los labios del rubio de repente se habían dedicado a jugar con los de la griffindoriana mandando toques de electricidad a la espalda de ambos jóvenes.

Esto sería más divertido de lo que pensaba, no le estaban desagradando en nada los labios de la castaña, tenían un delicioso sabor a miel fresca, y el saber que ningún otro los había tocado le hacía sentirse poseedor de esos. Dejó de jugar con el labio inferior de la chica para hundir más el beso en su boca i hacerlo más pasional, penetrando su lengua en la boca de la chica.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Se estaba besando con su peor enemigo, "pero que labios…" tenían un delicioso sabor a menta i él olía a… hombre, siempre a hombre. De pronto sintió la lengua del rubio entrar en su boca, i no le importó en lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario, le produjo un gran placer, ¿Cómo resistírsele al chico más hermoso de todo Hogwarts? Pero ella no era así, era una Griffindor y debía actuar como tal, y así lo hizo, y aún más cuando notó que el rubio comenzaba a estar demasiado excitado y que la dirigía hacia el sofá donde antes él había estado sentado.

De golpe Hermione lo empujó y lo lanzó al sofá, sus intenciones eran unas, pero al ver el estado del chico decidió vengarse de la humillación que había recibido. El rubio pensaba que ella después de todo eso se iría, pero por lo contrario la castaña se sentó con las piernas abiertas en su regazo lo que hizo que el chico se excitara de sobremanera, claro, ¿que mujer se podría resistir a Draco Malfoy? viendo que tenía el permiso de la muchacha comenzó a hacer un placentero camino de mordiscos en el cuello de la joven haciendo que esta dejara salir un gemido de su boca, lo cual agradó mucho al slytheriano y se dispuso a tocar todo el cuerpo de la chica, haciendo un recorrido con sus manos, y lo que tocó le gustó muchísimo, el cuerpo de la chica era formidable, en ese momento sintió un irrefrenable deseo de tenerla desnuda debajo de él mientras la hacía suya, y eso iba a hacer. Pero un movimiento inesperado no dejó que el rubio pudiera cumplir su ahora anhelado sueño. Hermione había cogido su varita mientras el chico estaba demasiado ocupado i le lanzó un hechizo de inmovilización.

-Como te dije, yo no soy como cualquiera.-

Dicho esto se fue, dejando a un muy confundido Malfoy con su compañero en lo más alto que jamás se lo podía haber imaginado.

"Tu no te me escaparás sangre sucia, aún necesitando todo el año para conseguirlo te meteré en mi cama, nadie rechaza a un Malfoy, y menos una sangre sucia como tu, i pensándolo bien, no estas tan mal." Eso haría, envolvería a la castaña en sus redes y se la llevaría a la cama, la marcaría como suya, toda ella y todo su cuerpo sería suyo exclusivamente, sólo para él.

Por su parte Hermione aún no llegaba a entender lo que había sucedido, que había hecho, su misión sólo era vigilarlo y no acostarse con él, sabía que ahora mismo el rubio estaría a rabiar de ira, ella misma había empezado un juego muy peligroso, y no sabía exactamente porqué pero estaba dispuesta a jugarlo, ¿quién sería el próximo que movería ficha?

Y sin saberlo, los dos se quedaron pensando en el beso que se habían dado al mismo tiempo mientras ambos se acariciaban los labios como recordando el placer de lo prohibido.

Pues el uno era prohibido para el otro…

Y eso hacía la situación aún más excitante.

Hermione bajó a desayunar, y no sabía porque pero estaba más contenta de lo normal, se dirigió hacia sus amigos, los que como ella misma había previsto no estaban precisamente en tierra, supuso que lo que se les había confiado les había puesto en estado de shock.

-Buenos días chicos- les dijo.

Sólo le contestó Ron, Harry y Ginny ni siquiera sabían lo que se habían puesto en el plato.

Pronto vio a unos ojos grises que la miraban mientras pasaban la puerta del gran comedor, otra vez logró intimidarla con sólo su mirada, y esto al rubio le agrado de sobremanera.

"Sólo mía", ese pensamiento lo llevarían a los celos más mortíferos.

Posesivo, ese era Draco Malfoy.

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo para retirar la mirada de ese chico y miró a sus amigos, los cuales no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-Chicos, ¿se puede saber que les pasa?-pero no había manera que reaccionasen, Hermione miró a Ron y este levantó los hombros en señal que tampoco sabía que les estaba pasando.

Ella si que lo sabía, y por eso desistió del intento de hacer que sus amigos le prestaran atención, ella ya había pasado por ese estado, y sabía lo duro que era y para que sus amigos se hicieran más fuertes moralmente, debían salir a flote solos.

Además ahora su misión abarcaba otros campos, si bien ahora se tendría que ocupar de Malfoy también tenía otro propósito en mente, hacerse más fuerte, era peligroso porqué no sabía si una vez ella llegara a los límites de su fuerza perdería el control y destruiría todo lo que conocían hasta ahora o quizás moriría ella misma, la vida de los otros era algo a tener en cuenta, la de ella hacía mucho que no le importaba, una vez vencieran al mago tenebroso, ¿que le quedaría en la vida? nada. Pero un pensamiento estremecedor pasó por su cabeza y si no vencían, ¿que quedaría en el mundo?

Cenizas.

Era vencer o morir, no había otra opción, y lo sabía perfectamente.

Cuando terminaron de comer todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, el curso escolar ya había empezado.

Parecía ser que su primera clase era Pociones, y enzima con los de Slytherin, intentaría no mirar al rubio, lo intentaría, no prometía nada.

Esta vez tenían que realizar una poción y un trabajo sobre esta con un compañero, y como Snape quería hacer sufrir a los de Griffindor por sobre de todo, hizo que las parejas se formasen entre un Slytherin y un Griffindor, él no sabía la consecuencia que esto podía suponer en el futuro.

"De mi no te escapas Granger" el rubio estaba dispuesto a quedarse con Hermione, y viendo el miedo que aparecía en los ojos de la Griffindor cuando él la estaba mirando se le acercó amenazadoramente hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella.

-Creo que no tienes más remedio que estar conmigo Granger, está claro que cualquier otro sólo querría estar contigo para molestarte.- dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente.

-Claro…, y tus intenciones van muy lejos ¿no?- dijo ironizando.

No se percató que el tiempo para buscar pareja ya había finalizado y todos, a desgana, ya tenían pareja.

-Ya pueden empezar- dijo Snape.

Hermione volvió a fijar sus ojos en el chico.

-¿Contento?-

-No sabes cuanto- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa- si quiere la señorita procederemos- le dijo mientras le mostraba la mesa en la que "trabajarían", porqué en la mente del chico sus intenciones iba mucho, muchísimo más lejos.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

--

Porfavor dejan reviews y decidme si hos ha gustado .

Proximamente, capítulo 2: Con la excusa del trabajo,


End file.
